Family Ties
by Riders of Rohan
Summary: A group of female Rangers have stopped to rest in a small village near Rivendell when the Fellowship starts out on their quest. Among them is Aragorn's forgotten sister. What will happen when the Fellowship stumbles upon this band of women?
1. Familiar

A/N: First chapter written by Lily.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own LoTR. You know the deal.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Familiar  
  
The Fellowship left Rivendell with heavy hearts. Each one knew what this   
quest meant, and how dangerous it was.  
  
Correction. Everyone but Pippin knew. He still hadn't figured it out. No   
one really had the heart to tell him either.  
  
*singing hobbits are heard from behind*  
  
Okay, so not EVERYONE had a heavy heart. Damnit, you Halflings, thanks for   
ruining my perfectly good beginning. *shouts of "your welcome"*   
  
I'm starting over.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
The Fellowship left early that morning, hoping to make it to the next town   
by nightfall. Gandalf had informed Aragorn of some "business" he needed to   
take care of, which had Aragorn picking his brain wondering what business   
other than the Ring he had with anyone.  
  
~*~  
  
  
Meanwhile, in a little town called Brant, two mysterious women were sitting   
in a pub with their friends, telling stories, drinking ale and comparing   
fights and wounds with several young men. To the unknowing eye, they would   
look like regular swordswomen, but to one who dared to look closer, the   
mystery would astound them.  
  
The two women at the head of the table appeared to be the leaders. One was   
tall and slim with reddish brown hair that fell to her chin and flashing   
green eyes. She looked barely over 20, and she wore a necklace of gems   
around her neck and an emerald ring on her right hand. Her facial features   
were small and angular, almost elven like, but she was rugged and had a   
mischevious gleam in her eyes.  
  
The other woman was clearly elven of some sort with long wavy black hair   
and intense blue eyes. She was very pale and quiet, but she threw in a   
wisecrack every once in a while. Her face was beautiful, and even though   
she was dressed like a man, she still showed immense femininity and   
knowledge. She wore no jewelry, but a belt around her shirt made of ancient   
crystals and black leather.  
  
Anyone could tell that the two women were the best of friends and had been   
through hell and high water together.   
  
It was revealed in that conversation that the group were Rangers, a dangerous job in Middle-earth,   
especially for women, but these two had high spirits and fond memories. Name of the individuals in that little group were also made available to the   
intent listener that night, of course, none of them any more than a friendly   
nickname. Raven was the black-haired Elven beauty; Jade-Fawn, ore Jade, was the   
other woman's name. Her name had come to her by a family member, early in her   
childhood years. Other names included Piper, Arrow, Cutter, Tanner and Ruby.  
  
Just then, the door to the pub opened and 9 stranger walked in, glancing   
around. The place became quiet as the leader of the group walked up to the bar.  
Jade watched as the man walked up to the bar. He seemed familiar, but he   
had on a hood and his face couldn't be seen. Something about the way he   
walked…he seemed to stride more than walk… 


	2. The First Time in Years

~*~Chapter 2~*~  
  
"I wonder if we can get a pint here," Sam muttered to himself as they entered the pub, entitled the Lion Hart. The small village of Brant was located in between Rivendell and Moria, and was very unpopulated due to the little knowledge of its existance.  
  
"Does it come in pints here?" Pippin questioned, blinking in surprise.  
  
"Oh, I think it comes in pints everywhere!" Merry exclaimed hopefully.  
  
The three hobbits gave a slight shout as they walked into Aragorn's back, bumping into one another as a result. The Man had stopped in his tracks, and was staring at a woman across the room. who was sitting at a large and crowded table.  
  
"Aragorn?" Gandalf asked, furrowing his brow, and inspecting the Ranger's face carefully.  
  
"I know that girl," he said slowly, his crystal blue eyes widening with realization.  
  
"Who is she?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Aye, I would like to know as well," Boromir murmered, following Aragorn's gaze across the room. The Ranger did not answer, but walked over to the girl's table instead. The conversation hushed immediately as he approached, for his stately presence brought them to absolute silence. The woman at the head of the table, with her short auburn hair and firey green eyes, stared up at him, her expression almost confused.  
  
"Do I know you?" she asked, searching his eyes.  
  
Aragorn didn't reply - he only stared at the girl, amazed at what he saw. The deep emerald in her eyes was unforgettable - it was what sparked her nickname - Jade, or, Jade-Fawn, as he called her. She was his only sister - and he hadn't seen her in years. The last time he was in her company was when she was but a child - before he chose exile over family.  
  
"Jade-Fawn," he said slowly, a slight smile tugging at his lips.  
  
She gasped audibly, for now that he spoke her name aloud, she knew at once who this mysterious man was.  
  
"Strider!" she exclaimed, leaping from her seat and into his arms with an enthusiastic hug. "Where have you been? What are you doing here?"  
  
Aragorn cast a glance behind him towards the rest of the Fellowship, noticing that Boromir watched the exchange with careful observation. He sighed, knowing that he couldn't tell Jade of his quest, for Gandalf would surely become angry.  
  
"I cannot talk about it now," he said, in a near-whisper. "Perhaps I will speak of it at a later time." He paused for a moment, before adding his next question. "What are you doing here?" He gestured to her sword. "What's all this?"  
  
"I'm a Ranger," she said proudly. "We all are."  
  
"A Ranger?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. "You?"  
  
"I followed in your footsteps," she replied, with a grin. "Aren't you proud?"  
  
"I-"  
  
A loud sound interrupted him, as the Elf who had been seated beside Jade stood, scraping her chair against the wooden floor. Both Aragorn and Jade glanced in her direction. She walked to them, her ocean-blue eyes questioning.  
  
"Who's this?" the Elf-woman asked, glancing at Aragorn.  
  
"This is my brother, Strider," Jade said, deciding it was best not to reveal his true name unless he wanted her to. "Strider, this is my good friend and second-in-command, Raven."  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," Aragorn said, brushing her knuckles with a kiss properly. Her face remained emotionless as she flicked her glance back to Jade.  
  
"You never mentioned a brother," Raven said, withdrawing her pale and fragile hand from Aragorn's hold.  
  
Jade chuckled.  
  
"I almost forgot that I had one," she joked.  
  
Raven tucked a strand of black wavy hair behind her ear, and Aragorn noticed its pointed tip.  
  
"An Elf," he commented, surprised.  
  
"That's right," she replied coolly. "From Lothlorien." Raven glanced at Legolas, who was quickly at Aragorn's side. "Does he get a leash and a collar?" she asked, her voice edgy with sarcasm. "I didn't know it was an Elvish requirement. I don't have one." Legolas looked insulted, and Aragorn's eyes just reflected surprise. Jade smiled uncomfortably, shifting her eyes over to the lone man standing with four hobbits.  
  
"Who's that?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. Aragorn turned.  
  
"Boromir," he replied. "Son of Deneathor. He's a Steward of Gondor."  
  
Jade hid a grin.  
  
"Interesting..." 


	3. A Plan

Back to me, Lily...queen of shitty chapters!!  
nope, still don't own LOTR, although two certain sons of a steward would be   
mighty nice...  
  
Chapter 3: A plan  
  
  
Gandalf approached Aragorn and Jade , looking the girl over. He smiled wide   
and took the girl in a warm embrace.  
  
"It's wonderful to see you again, Thalion, after all these years. Look how   
you've grown!", Gandalf said.  
  
Jade blinked, surprised that Gandalf still remembered her, and to hear the   
name that she hadn't been called in a long time.  
  
"It's just as good to see you, Gandalf! I'm sure it's been a task keeping   
my brother out of trouble", she said, grinning mischeviously at Aragorn.  
Gandalf then looked over to Raven who stood next to the bar with her arms   
crossed. She wasn't sure how to handle all these men. Especially Strider,   
or whatever his name was. He was so mysterious and unlikable, but there was   
this strange attraction…  
  
Just then, Gandalf called to Raven and asked her to sit with Jade and the   
other men. She did so, and sat there, uneasily, as the story of the Quest   
for the One Ring was told. The Fellowship of Nine had just set out from   
Rivendel, and were unaware of the dangers that lay ahead.  
  
Gandalf was silent for a few moments before looking at Jade and Raven.  
  
"I now request the presence of you two on our quest.", he said, then looked   
directly at Jade. "For two can be more powerful than one".  
  
Raven immediately shook her head no in protest. She did not like this idea   
at all. Jade, always one for adventure was bouncing in her seat.  
  
"I'm going, definitely!", she exclaimed as a huge smile spread across her face.  
Aragorn, however, was very unhappy. So unhappy he spit his drink everywhere   
when he heard Jade's acceptance of the quest.  
  
"I be dead before I see my baby sister put in direct danger", he said,   
crossing his arms and pouting like a baby.  
  
~*~  
  
Boromir just sat there, staring at Jade. He couldn't believe his ears! She   
was coming along! He was so giddy!!  
  
*Ahem. Can we get back to my pouting?*  
Oh, sorry Aragorn.  
  
*Grumble*  
  
~*~  
  
  
Against the doubts that Raven and Aragorn had, it was decided that there   
were to be two extra companions on the quest. Of course, Raven and Aragorn   
were the only two who seemed to be that unhappy about it, and promptly took   
it out on each other.  
  
"Why the hell are YOU here again?", Aragorn growled to the elf. All she   
had done since they left Brant was complain and complain.  
  
"I didn't even want to COME on this quest, so zip it Shaggy.", Raven shot   
back, angry that she had let her friend talk her into coming along.  
  
"Hey, can't we all just get along?" came the voice of Gimli, who was quite   
happy to have females to look at.  
  
"My thoughts exactly, Master Dwarf", Jade said. She sat atop the same   
horse as Aragorn, and was getting tired of hearing her brother and her best   
friend bicker. But none the less, they continued going at each other's throat.  
  
"Can't you tell when you need a bath, Master Strider? I'm surprised even   
the flies haven't fallen over from the foul stench", Raven said turning her   
nose up.  
  
"Raven, put a sock in it, alright?", Jade quipped, but to no avail.  
  
Aragorn pondered for a moment, then laughed.  
  
"I didn't think it was possible to be any worse than that stupid bitty   
Arwen. However, Raven, you take the cake! I'd hate to know I had to spend   
the rest of eternity with you…you Ice Queen of a…", he started before Jade   
cut him off.  
  
"Both of you are in time out!", she screamed.  
  
*Birds chirping*  
  
Jade sighed with relief as silence came over the group. Aragorn was pouting   
once again (jeez, I never knew a grown man could pout so much), and Raven   
looked slightly perterbed at having been put in time out. The hobbits were   
too involved with their stolen veggies, Legolas hadn't muttered a word the   
whole time, Gimli stared lovingly at Raven, and Boromir smiled shyly at Jade.  
Jade couldn't help but notice how handsome this Boromir guy was. His eyes   
danced when he laughed, he was tall, lean and muscular, his reddish blonde   
hair fell messily to his shoulders and his goatee was cut close to his face.   
  
She smiled back at him, and wondered why he seemed so troubled.  
  
  
~*~*A/N: Oh, by the way...in case we forgot to mention before, this is fan-FICTION. What are you Tolkien purists gonna do about it??? 


End file.
